


Collapse

by Gravytrain101



Series: Could've Been Worse [1]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Caring team, Confused Klink, Dazed Hogan, Injured Hogan, Loosely based on an episode, Mild Injuries, Tunnel collapse, helpful team, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The team is re-digging a tunnel that collapsed, but what happens when it starts to collapse while they are fixing it? More importantly, what does the team do when their commanding officer gets trapped in the tunnel?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Hans Schultz and Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Could've Been Worse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883401
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Newkirk’s POV:  
“The tunnel’s collapsing!” Carter yelled as he saw some dirt start to cave in from where he started the tunnel. 

“Out! Everybody out!” Hogan yelled as he ushered us to the gap in the wall. 

I pushed Carter out before quickly following him so the others could get out. Once we were out, we turned around and pulled Kinch and LeBeau out. 

“Colonel Hogan?” I shouted as I looked through the gap and saw him on the ground, “He’s hurt!” 

“It looks like that board fell and hit him in the head,” LeBeau said as he peered through the gap. 

“We have to get him out!” Carter yelled. 

“I know. I’m going,” I told him before more dirt fell. 

“Wait!” Kinch cried out as he held me back as more of the tunnel collapsed. 

“Kinch! We have to get him! Let me through!” I yelled as I tried to get out of his grasp. 

“We’ll get him once the tunnel’s settled. We can’t risk having one or all of us caved in, that won’t help the Colonel.” he explained as the tunnel finally collapsed in on itself and taking Hogan with it. 

“We have to get him out you guys!” Carter exclaimed as tears formed in his eyes. 

“We just had to wait until the tunnel stopped collapsing so we could work Carter,” Kinch said, “Grab a shovel, let’s get to work.” 

We all grabbed our shovels and got to work at putting a dent into the wall of dirt in front of us. 

“Be careful once we get to where we were,” I said as I wiped the sweat from my forehead, “We don’t want to hit him with our shovels by accident.” 

“Okay,” Carter responded before sniffling, “Do you think he’s okay?” 

“I hope so Carter,” I told him, “I really do.” 

We’ve been digging for almost two hours before we found any sign of him. It was a painful and silent two hours until we found our first clue. 

“Hey! I think I hit something!” LeBeau yelled as he threw the shovel aside to investigate further with his hands before holding something up, “I found his hat!” 

“He must be near us then,” Kinch said. 

“Colonel Hogan! Colonel Hogan can you hear me?” I called out but heard no response. 

“He must still be unconscious.” Kinch told me before turning towards the others, “Let’s start digging with our hands because he must be close.” 

We didn’t need to be told twice. We tossed our shovels aside, got down on our knees, and started to dig furiously. 

“I found his hand!” Carter yelled. 

“Keep digging!” I yelled back as we all moved in closer to uncover our commanding officer. 

“We’ve got him!” LeBeau called out as he started uncovering his legs. 

“Just uncover him but don’t move him,” Kinch ordered, “He may have a spine or back injury. Carter, go upstairs and find Wilson and tell him to bring a backboard.” 

“Okay,” he said before running down the tunnel. 

“Is he still alive?” LeBeau asked once we finished uncovering him. 

“Yeah,” I answered once I felt a pulse, “He’s alive.” 

“Oh thank god,” he sighed, “I wouldn’t know what I’d do if we would’ve lost him.” 

“Me either,” I sighed, “But he’s tough, he’ll pull through.” 

“I’m back and I brought help,” Carter yelled as Wilson and two other guys followed him with a backboard. 

“What happened?” Wilson asked. 

“We were fixing a tunnel that collapsed but it started to collapse while we were fixing it. Colonel Hogan got all of us out before he was knocked unconscious by a beam falling down on his head,” Kinch answered, “He’s been stuck for a little over two hours before we got him out. We didn’t move him in case he had a spinal injury, and he hasn’t woken up yet.” 

“Please help him, Wilson,” LeBeau pleaded as Wilson knelt down next to Hogan. 

“I’ll do my best LeBeau,” he told him, “Now, I need you guys to help me turn him over slowly. We will turn him and then gently get him on the board so I can take him upstairs.” 

“What do you need us to do?” I asked, ready to do anything to help out. 

“I need you and Kinch to stay on that side and keep him as steady as you can while we turn him. We will turn him over towards me, Carter, and LeBeau.” he ordered, “Newkirk, keep his head straight and secure. Kinch, put your hands on his waist and side to keep him from moving.”

“What can I do?” Carter asked, eager to help. 

“You will help me turn over,” Wilson answered, “You will move his upper body, I’ll get his middle, and LeBeau will get his legs. Ready. On three. One, two, three, and move.” 

We carefully moved Colonel Hogan so he was now on his back but was still unconscious. 

“Colonel Hogan? Sir? Can you hear me?” Wilson asked as he made a fist and rubbed in the middle of his chest, “Robert?” 

“Colonel?” Kinch asked. 

“He’s not going to wake up, at least not right now. Let’s get him upstairs.” Wilson said, “We’re going to do something similar to before. We are going to lift him and set him on the board instead of rolling him over so we can take him upstairs.” 

“You want us to do the same thing?” I asked. 

“Kind of,” he started, “You will get his upper body and Kinch will get his lower body on that side. I will get the lower body and Carter can get his upper body. LeBeau, you come over to his head and make sure it stays straight while we move him. Any questions?” 

“No, we're ready.” I said as we all grabbed a hold of him before Wilson counted off again before we picked him up. 

“Okay,” Wilson said as he tied him down with the belts and ropes he had grabbed from some of the men upstairs, “Now let’s get him upstairs.” 

It took us 10 minutes of navigating the tunnels and the ladder before we got him upstairs, off the board, and onto his bed. 

“I need room to work,” Wilson said before he ushered us out of the room, “I will come and get you if I need your help or if anything changes.” 

“Wilson. Make sure he’s okay, I need him to be okay,” Carter told him as he played with his shirt while tears ran down his face. 

“I will do everything I can Andrew. You guys just keep the guards out of here so I can make some real progress, okay?” he asked. 

“Okay,” Carter answered before moving to watch the front door. 

“Wilson,” I said once the others left, “What’s the possibility of him making it out of this?” 

“It’s hard to say,” he sighed before moving to close the door, “I will let you know as soon as I find something out.” 

“Okay, go get to work then,” I told him before going to sit at the table with the other two, just waiting for that door to open again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this soon. It's just late and I work in a few hours so I guess I need some sleep. Anyway, stay tuned for an update!


End file.
